Serah Farron
Serah Farron is a supporting character in Final Fantasy XIII and the protagonist of Final Fantasy XIII-2, who also appears in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. She is Lightning's younger sister by three years, and Snow Villiers's fiancée. Lightning accuses Snow of failing to protect Serah and does not initially approve of their relationship. Appearance Serah has the same pink tint of hair Lightning has. She ties her hair into a ponytail on the left side of her head, much like how Lightning's hair is draped over her left shoulder. Serah has blue eyes like her sister, although Serah's are a darker shade. She wears cat-shaped earrings representing NORA, a rebel group to which her fiancé belongs. She wears a black armband on her right bicep like Lightning, red plaid-pleated skirt lined with black lace, a white sleeveless dress shirt, a semi-transparent pink sweeper vest, an extra matching hair tie on her left wrist, black thigh-high stockings with a white diamond shape attached to the top of her left stocking, ivory ankle boots, and a bandage on her left bicep to cover her l'Cie brand. She wears an engagement pendant in the shape of Cocoon after receiving it from Snow. In Final Fantasy XIII-2, Serah wears a revealing form-fitting dress of white, reddish-pink, and gold consisting of a white top, pink sections on the front and back connecting the top to the skirt over black shorts, cut-out sides at the waist, crisscrossing pink straps on the sides of her torso, and two straps that go over her shoulders into a cross-back shape. She wears a storage pack on her right hip that hangs from her waist, pink and black thigh-high leggings, and purple ankle boots. The outfit mysteriously appears on her while she sleeps just before the first paradox manifests. Serah retains her earrings and engagement necklace, and wears a pink choker, short pink sleeves under gray gloves that have gold ornaments, and gold armbands one in the shape of a bird that rests on her left bicep where her l'Cie brand used to be. Similar to Lightning's use of a gunblade that can switch between gun and sword, Serah wields a bowsword, though its true form is that of her new mooglecompanion, Mog. The symbol on the front of Serah's dress is also on Lightning's shield. Etro script is written on both symbols, the blades of Serah's weapon, the back of her dress and her storage pack. The script on Serah's outfit translates to: Witness to Times Forgotten — Restorer of Lines Disjointed. Personality Serah is mature and wise, and cares deeply for those around her. Despite the grave circumstances, she stays positive and believes in a better future as long as she has her friends by her side. In the three years that have passed in Final Fantasy XIII-2, Serah is emotionally scarred by past events but she retains her strong and caring personality. Serah is a strict grade school teacher with a short temper, and like Lightning, can be scary when angered, which earned her the nickname "Meanie Miss Farron". Serah can hold her own in battle despite not having much prior experience in combat. She is determined to save the future despite learning of the peril it could put her in. History Two days later, PSICOM Purges Bodhum's residents and transports the Vestige to be destroyed. Both Lightning and Snow make their way through the Hanging Edge to the Vestige to save Serah. Serah tells Lightning to save Cocoon and crystallizes, leaving behind a crystal tear for Snow. Snow believes Serah will awaken, but Lightning believes her to be dead. After Lightning, Snow, and the new companions they met during the Purge—Vanille, Hope and Sazh—are turned into l'Cie by Anima, the Vestige falls into Lake Bresha, crystallizing it on impact. Serah becomes part of the crystallized lake and the others abandon Snow, who stays behind to try and free her. She is brought aboard the Lindblum along with Snow when he is captured by Fang and Cid Raines' troops, the Cavalry, a rogue army regimen that seeks to free Cocoon from the fal'Cie rule. What happens to Serah's crystal from now on is unknown, but Snow and Fang rendezvous with the other l'Cie, forcing Snow to leave Serah behind. On the Palamecia, the Cocoon fal'Cie's leader Barthandelus tells the group that Serah's Focus was to "assemble the tools for Cocoon's destruction", or lure them inside the Vestige to be branded l'Cie with the task of destroying Cocoon. This revelation cripples Snow, who until that point had believed their Focus was to save Cocoon as Serah asked. After defeating Cid Raines in the Fifth Ark, revealed to be a l'Cie branded by Barthandelus, and observing him enter crystal stasis despite going against his Focus, Snow emerges from his depression and vows to follow Serah's wish to save Cocoon. In the Sulyya Springs on Gran Pulse, Vanille reveals to Snow that Serah saw the same dream of Ragnarok they did—meaning Barthandelus must have lied about Serah's Focus—and reasons that Serah beat her Focus by putting Cocoon's fate in their hands. In Oerba, Barthandelus uses Serah's guise to try and trick the party into turning into Ragnarok, but they see through the illusion. As the party returns to Cocoon and treks through Eden, Barthandelus tells them he is holding Serah and Sazh's son, Dajh, hostage. In Orphan's CradleBarthandelus destroys an illusion of the crystallized Serah to unnerve Snow and Lightning. After Orphan is destroyed and Vanille and Fang transform into Ragnarok to halt Cocoon's descent by forming a crystal pillar to support it above Pulse, Serah wakes up from crystal sleep and reunites with Snow and Lightning. Serah forgives Lightning for not believing her and Snow begins to plan for their wedding, with Lightning congratulating the pair. Powers and Abilities At first, Serah had no combat training, making her an inapt fighter and henceforth being the only NORA member who could not defend herself and thus not participating in the vigilante group's heroic acts directly. However, after receiving proper training, she quickly proved herself to be a natural, having much more fighting prowess than she ever thought she wielded, swiftly mastering the use of many weapons. Wielding her bow-sword, she displays combat skills seasoned enough to be on par with Noel Kriss, a time-traveler with years of experience, despite lacking much combat experience, although she is not on par with Lightning or Caius due to their far greater experience and training, but has been seen to put up a reasonable fight against Caius alone and alongside Noel, she could best him. Serah wields remarkable talents in Magic, having more magical prowess than Noel, with her stat growth emphasizing magic. Her elemental magic aptitude is great, learning all the elemental spells while particularly specializing in Fire and Thunder magics. Although her medical magic talents are not on par with Noel, she still learns the necessary level of Cure and even has Esuna and Raise. She has greater aptitude in the debuffing magics than Noel, learning all the spells and their highest level. However, she lacks the enchantment spells, only learning four while Noel learns them all. Serah, like Lightning, is shown to be decent in all the roles. She majors highly in Ravager and Saboteur, as not only is she as equally magically able as a Ravager as Noel is, she also learns passive abilities of the role to increase damage while Noel doesn't and her abilities as a Saboteur is far more formidable than Noel, as not only does she learn all the spells, but she also can use it's passive ability while Noel only knows a few magic and can't use the passive ability. While not able to learn Cura and Curaja, having all the other healing spells and her higher magic and faster casting speed allows her to potentially surpass Noel in the field. Although she is not as proficient in the Synergist role, she is still able to function fairly well due to her higher magic and also learning half of the spells. She can use monster crystals to summon them (via the Paradigm Pack), provided that she defeats them. Serah is an agile fighter, jumping while firing her bow, which is likened to her sister's fighting style. Her strongest attack is the Ultima Arrow, an Ravager skill that can fill the enemies chain gauges with a flurry of attacks. Her weapon is the Starseeker, her moogle Mog transforms into the bowsword. She'll act accordingly, depending on its form and distance, as a Commando (with the paradigm set to "Cross"), Serah will attack using the sword. Like Paddra-Nsu Yuel, Serah can see visions of the future (even cases such as Lightning's battle in Valhalla, but was left wondering was it real or a dream). However the more she changes the timeline, the closer she comes to death. Trivia *The inscription on Serah's Starseeker, in Etro's script reads "The light that pierces the enveloping gloom of time, and illuminates the truth". *During one scene in Valhalla's shadow, Serah and Caius are seen back to back, similar to a moment with him and Lightning in Valhalla. Navigation Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Final Fantasy Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Pure Good Category:Deceased Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Category:Elementals Category:Officials Category:Revived Category:The Hero Category:Orphans Category:Wrathful Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Adventurers Category:Fighter Category:Warriors Category:Tragic Category:Brutes Category:Magic Category:Healers Category:Monster Slayers Category:Martial Artists Category:Selfless Category:Merciful Category:Honest Category:Dreaded Category:Damsels